narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yosei
Yosei (余勢, Yosei), feared on the battlefield for his profound bloodlust, which has since resulted in the dawn of numerous monikers, is an S-Rank member of the waning Inuzuka Tribe. Having lost his most trustworthy companion and partner at an early age -a four legged canis by the name of Kuromaru- Yosei has since taken to traveling the world as a "lone-wolf", forgoing the ancient premise of as developed by his ancestors. Though he has abandoned several of their past ideals, Yosei's skill-set bears striking resemblance to that of his predecessors; most namely his ability to hunt and track down his prey through the utilization of his . The absence of others in his life has led Yosei to develop his own patent fighting-style, of which he now claims to have transcended past the collaborative boundaries of both canine and humans alike. Yosei has survived and outlived essentially all his relatives by quite literally devouring the opposition; an uncharacteristic act of cannibalism that has further established his presence as a forced to be reckoned with. Background Appearance Yosei appears as a relatively tall, light-skinned man in his middle ages. His overall appearance shares several properties with that of a wolf or a dog. His hands and feet appear more so as paws than they do as regular humane hands. Despite being rather frail during the course of his childhood, Yosei has since transformed himself into the towering figure he is today. According to specific, unnamed individuals, Yosei has an estimated shoulder height of 137 cm when down on all four paws. His hair is kept long enough to flow down his back, and not unlike his Inuzuka ancestors, a mahogany brown in color. Additionally, his allegiance to the tribe is further distinguished through the presence of the signature red fang-like markings of the Inuzuka beneath both his eyes, though Yosei's markings are created by the blood of his most recent victim, appearing on both cheeks during the midst of a feast. These feasts, comprised of the several corpses of Yosei's opponents, prepared by the latter himself on a daily basis, are credited for replenishing his body with the various nutrients essential for proper growth. To partake in such festivities, Yosei unleashes the wrath of his well-developed canines. His reliance on his arms and legs, respectively, for the sake of transportation, has also resulted in the mass production of muscles throughout the entirety of his structure, most namely his upper-body. A shinobi of the modernized warring states era, Yosei's wardrobe portrays loyalty to his clan as opposed to a certain territory. Playing hand in hand with his overwhelming physique, Yosei's most common attire consists of a tight, jet-black suit that extends far enough to cover everything from his neck down. Unlike the more traditional shinobi sandals, Yosei's selection of footwear resides in the form of tough, brown colored heavy-duty boots. However, these boots are quite limited in terms of the time they spend worn in battle, as when engaging a more accomplished opponent, Yosei frees himself of any footwear, preferring to rely on his dog-like paws when in battle, a decision which allows him to utilize his maximum speed. Personality Yosei is an incredibly treacherous individual who values self importance over all else. Several past experiences have since led him to develop a self reliant thesis of his own, of which is responsible for the birth of his moniker as the Lone Wolf (単機狼, Tankiōkami). True to his alias, Yosei is uncharacteristically cruel to all others, especially to those of his own kin, deeming them "soft" and "weak" for fighting alongside their dog partners. He believes to partake in any form of relationships with other living organisms is a crime, as that time could have instead been spent training and furthering one's abilities, and thus, essentially prolonging one's lifetime. He wishes to succeed in life, which in this life, translates to surviving. Yosei is incredibly untrustworthy, as the presence of others around him is conceived as nothing more than a snack that requires preparation. Abilities Trivia *All images, including the infobox image, were drawn by User:DazzlingEmerald. *As chosen by the author, Yosei's theme song is "Rise" by . *Yosei can either be translated to "Momentum" or "Surplus Power".